Two Times Two
by CocoLab
Summary: What would happen when a pair of Autobot twins meet a pair of humans twins? A complete disaster of course, not to mention the chaos that will follow, the rest of the Autobots have no idea what's in store for them, nor do the Decepticons. Can they really deal with two sets of twins? Probably not.
1. Lambo Twins

Ugh, the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, it wouldn't, I had to write this fic up, so forgive me.

Rated T for some violence, Cybertronian and human swears.

So anyway, enjoy this fic and you'll see why the title is called Two Times Two.

* * *

Chapter 1

Lambo Twins.

* * *

Birds chirped in the air as they flew past a large building as kids ran on the track on the field not far from the school building, classrooms filled with children doing their school work as teacher's muffled speaking filled the hall, however there was one figure walking down the hall, a fourteen year old teenager with jet short jet black hair which was neck length, light blue highlights in the hair, green eyes looking around as hands were in jeans pockets, dog tag necklace bouncing as she walked down the hall.

"Stinking teachers." She grumbled.

The girl took her hands out of her pockets and adjusted her sleeveless hoodie as she continued down the quiet corridor. Looking at her white tennis shoes while she was at it.

"Thinking they can send me to go and photocopy."

She continued walking and ranting until she came to a stop outside a open door which held a large printer inside, she stepped inside.

"'Go and do this Sharon, go and do that.' Do it before you enter the damn class!"

Sharon sighed in frustration as she placed the paper on the glass of the printer and then closed the top as she pushed the buttons of how many copies were needed. Sharon continued her rant as the papers ended up on the side, grumbling occasionally as each paper ended on the other side. Sharon takes the papers and the original copy of the paper and began to make her way back to the classroom, ranting on how lazy the teachers are of getting copy of papers.

She sighed in frustration and walked down the hall and back to the classroom where the teacher awaited her.

"Stupid school!" She hissed.

Sharon arrived back at the classroom and opened the door as she stepped inside, dumping the paper onto the desk and went back to sit in her seat as she looked at the board with a bored expression, she noticed another girl who looked exactly like her except with no colour in her hair and she was wearing a white thin jumper, denim skirt, leggings and brown ugg boots on her feet, she gave Sharon a questionable look and she had a grin as a response, the other girl rolled her eyes and looked back to the board in front of her.

Sharon had a bored expression and looked to the board as she huffed and crossed her arms, not aware the girl next to her was looking at her as she raised an eye brow then shook her head.

* * *

The bell had went for lunch and Sharon was delighted as she and the other kids bolted from the room.

"Sharon." Came the sigh.

Sharon came to a skidding halt to face the girl again as she had her arms crossed.

"Sorry sis, but lunch calls." Sharon chirps.

The girl sighed as the two sisters walked down the hall.

"Why were you giving me that look for earlier Sophie?" Sharon asked.

Sophie raised an eye brow. "Because you were grumbling."

"You heard me?"

"Yup."

Sharon blushed in embarrassment and then grinned nervously as the two continued to walk down the hall.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you listened."

"Oh ha, ha." Sharon said dryly.

They entered the cafeteria and walked up to where the food was being served, there was chattering from various students as Sharon grabbed a tray and began to get food, it wasn't the best food around it will have to do for now. Sharon prefers her twin's cooking better as Sophie got the cooking skills off her mother and grandmother which they taught her, Sharon was personally glad her twin did the cooking at home.

Speaking of her mother, she hasn't quite forgiven her mother for leaving their father for another man, Sharon had been rather bitter about that. Sophie has gotten over it but refuses to speak with their mother. Shaking her head, the teen joins her sister at the table.

"Hey sis."

"Hm?"

"Did you see those sweet looking Lamborghini's?" Sharon asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No I didn't."

"What! How can you not! They were sweet looking cars!"

Sophie shrugged. "Well I didn't."

"Damn, I have to show you!"

Sophie sighed and began to munch on her food as Sharon took a sip of her water and gulped it down as she mumbled.

"What's the next lesson?" Sharon asked.

"History." Sophie answered.

"Aww man!"

"You forgot to do your homework, haven't you?"

"Yup!"

Sophie shook her head and gave her twin a stern look as Sharon merely shrugged and then gave a nervous smile.

"Well Halo was calling for me and I completely forgot." Sharon told her sister.

"That's no excuse."

"Man you sound like Dad."

"I miss him." Sophie sighed sadly.

"So do I." Sharon admitted. "Mom never showed up to his funeral, it goes to show you how much of a bitch she is."

"Sharon."

"What! It's true! She left us for another man, she never cared about us."

"You still haven't forgiven her then?" Sophie asked.

"No! I hate her, and if I get married in the future, she isn't invited and she'll never see my kids if I have any."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh." Sophie pointed out.

"So? She never sent a card for our birthdays nor any Christmas cards." Sharon countered.

Sophie flinched and then sighed, she couldn't deny it, her twin spoke the truth, to them it's like their mother just disappeared off the face of the planet, not that Sharon gives a damn. Sophie shook her head and continued to eat her food even though it wasn't the best but it will have to do until they get home from school, which Sharon despises, but then again, when has anyone liked school?

The two continued eating, well, would of if someone didn't bump into Sophie hard.

"Oops." Emma said in sarcasm as two girls giggled. "My bad."

Sharon shot to her feet and let out a feral snarl at the blonde, it was plainly clear Sharon was protective of her twin as Sophie was younger than her by five minutes.

"Sharon don't." Sophie hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it Caplin." Emma taunted. "Gonna call your Daddy, oh that's right, he's dead, probably is glad to be rid of you."

Sophie's eyes widened, now that had hit a nerve. Sharon twitched her eyebrow and let out another snarl as she stood on her chair and tackled the blond girl who shrieked as she fell to the ground.

"Say it again! I dare ya!" Sharon spat.

"Catfight!" One boy shouted.

"Kick her ass Emma." Emma's friend said.

"Go on, hit her!"

Emma coughed. "I guess Daddy never loved you."

Sophie's eyes widened as she sat there feeling helpless, once her sister loses her temper, that's it, nobody can stop her except for Sophie who couldn't find the words and tell her twin. Sharon growled and grabbed her long ponytail and pulled it, causing Emma to scream in pain and she scratched Sharon in response on the cheek, she wasn't fazed and slapped the blonde as she continued to growl.

"What's going on in here!" Came the booming voice.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked to see it was the headmaster, most of them murmured as Sophie gulped to herself, he spotted the two on the floor.

"Sharon! To my office now!"

Sharon got up to her feet and turned to face the entrance. She turned her head to see Emma was giving her a smug look, she felt her temper rise but managed to control the urge to strange the life out of that stupid bitch. Sharon stormed down the hall and out of sight as Sophie frowned.

"Don't come crying to me if Sharon beats you to a pulp." Sophie told Emma calmly.

"Hmph! I won't!"

Sophie shook her head and watched the blonde girl walk off with her friends, noses up in the air. Sophie frowned and got up from her chair as she took her and her twin's tray away, she suddenly doesn't feel hungry.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

Sharon glared at the man as he had a look of anger, he turned to face to look out the window.

"Well that stupid bitch started it!" Sharon snarled.

"Language!"

Sharon scoffed. "Whatever!"

"What am I gonna do with you Sharon? Why can't you be like your sister?"

Sharon never answered, she crossed her arms and stared straight ahead, she spotted Emma give her a smug look and she growled under her breath, one day, she'll give that stupid girl a broken nose and if she gets suspended for it, so be it. The headmaster turned to face her with a frown on his face as Sharon continued to grumble under her breath.

"If this happens again, I will have no choice but to suspend you."

"Can I go now?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, yes."

Sharon shot to her feet and turned around and rushed out the door, slamming it after her.

"Kids these days." He grumbled.

* * *

"You should of heard Sharon beg." Emma bragged.

Sharon gritted her teeth, the anger faded and a smug look appeared on her face as Sophie mentally sighed.

_'Here we go again.' _Sophie thought.

"Says the girl who shrieked and screamed." Sharon sneered.

Emma shot her a glare and stormed off as Sharon let out a bark of laughter and crossed her arms as she watched the blonde girl continued to storm down the hall. Sophie sighed and shook her head as she placed a hand on her hip and stared at her twin with a tiny scowl, but Sharon never noticed and continued to laugh up until the bell went, the two girls walked off as Sharon had a smug look and was smiling ear to ear. Sophie decided to not say anything and allow her sister to keep up the cheerful appearance, she rather have a cheerful look than the look of anger.

The two reached the room where History was going to be taught. Sharon was about to open the door.

"Not even their own mother loved them. She walked out on them, I bet their Dad didn't love them either."

Sharon twirled around and glared at Emma as Sophie's eyes widened at her sister's anger. Sophie got in front of Sharon before she tackled the blonde and strangled the life out of her.

"Come over here you stupid bitch and say it again!" Sharon snarled.

Emma looked at Sharon smugly. "What are you gonna do about it? I'll tell my Daddy on you."

Sophie did her best to hold her twin back but was not doing a good job at it.

At this rate Emma will be six feet underground if Sharon had her way.

* * *

~_I'm bored._~ Sideswipe complained over his and his twin's bond.

~_Good for you!_~ Sunstreaker grunted.

The twins decided to get away from base after they pranked Prowl once more, and Ratchet was downright pissed about that and threatened to turn them into toasters so the twins decided to wait until the medic calmed down, which could take a while.

"That stupid bitch! I'll kill her!"

The twins spotted Sophie and Sharon as the two walked down the street now that school is finished for them. The twins watched the human with blue in her hair punch the wall hard as she growled. Sideswipe winched and Sunstreaker felt it over their bond.

~_Primus that must of hurt._~ Sideswipe shuddered.

~_Sometimes I disagree with you, but I can't help but agree._~

"Sharon calm down." Sophie told her twin.

"How can I Sophie!" Sharon snarled.

"Getting angry won't solve anything."

"Still, at this rate I will strangle the life out of that stupid bitch!"

~_Who are they talking about?_~ Sideswipe asked.

~_No clue_.~

"Emma isn't worth it." Sophie protested.

"I don't care!"

Sharon looked around until her gaze went to the two vehicles. Sophie followed her twin's gaze and her eyes widened slightly.

"Are those the cars you were telling me about?" Sophie asked.

"Yup, if I had the money I would buy one and see the look on Emma's face." Sharon sneered.

"Your hand is bleeding." Sophie pointed out.

"Eh, I'll bandage it up later."

"What do you mean by later?"

Sharon turned to face her twin. "I'm gonna go for a walk to calm down."

"Alright, call me when you're on the way home so I can make dinner."

"Will do."

The two went their separate ways as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched

~_Should we follow the one with blue in her hair?_~ Sideswipe asked.

~_Eh, I guess we can, who knows, a con may appear._~ Sunstreaker answered.

The twins decided to wait until Sharon was at a good distance and then began to follow the human femme.

* * *

Sharon kicked a can as she walked down the street.

"Stupid bitch!" Sharon growled to herself. "Think she's so smart."

Sharon grumbled once more and continued her walk down the street as she sighed to herself and then frowned as she hugged herself, her knuckles throbbing in pain from where she punched the brick wall, she is surprised her hand didn't break from how hard she punched. Sharon flexed her hand and then frowned as she continued her stroll.

"Looks like we found ourselves a fleshy to play with." Came the sneer which was high pitch.

Sharon froze and turned around rather quickly to face Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker. She merely blinked.

"Dude, why does it sound like you swallowed a squeaky toy?" Sharon asked.

"How rude, this is my real voice!" Starscream snapped at the organic.

"Really? A squeaky voice?" Sharon asked, amusement bubbling up in her.

Starscream glared at the tiny organic as Sharon lips twitched upwards, oh she was going to have so much fun with this con.

"Watch yourself fleshy!" Starscream hissed.

"Whatever you say squeaky." Sharon sneered.

The seeker snarled and lunged for the organic which Sharon merely sidestepped and watched him crash to the floor.

"Damn you're slow squeaky." Sharon taunted.

"Hold still!" Starscream snarled once more.

"Should we help him?" Skywarp asked.

"Nah, I find this amusing." Thundercracker answered.

Sharon sniggered and sidestepped once more avoiding the raging seeker, that soon stopped and was replaced by irritation.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you! I'm the wrong human to piss off pal!" Sharon hissed.

"Oooh, we're so scared fleshy." Skywarp told her.

Sharon growled, all perked up to spot the two Lamborghini's approach the small group.

"Autobots!" Starscream shrieked.

Sharon blinked and watched them Transform as she looked on in awe.

"Awesome." Sharon mumbled.

They watched the three seekers Transform and fly off as Sunstreaker let out a grunt. Sharon said nothing and watched them fly off and disappear out of view.

"Welll that was cool." Sharon commented.

"What part?" Sideswipe asked her.

"All of it." She admitted.

The red mech grinned while Sharon couldn't help but smile at him.

"Who were you talking about earlier?" Sideswipe asked the girl.

"Just some stupid bitch who should drop dead!" Sharon hissed.

"I take it you don't like her."

"I hate her."

Sideswipe watched the organic grumble under her breath.

"Who was that other human? She kinda looked like you." Sideswipe told her.

"Oh! That's my other half."

"Other half?"

"Yeah, we're twins."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged glances and then back to Sharon who had her arms crossed and was looking at the two as they stared right back at her.

"Oh, well, that does explain why you both looked similar."

Sunstreaker sighed as Sharon smirked and looked at the two.

"So uh, want me to take you home?" Sideswipe offered.

Sharon smiled. "That would be awesome! Thanks!"

Sideswipe Transformed and opened the door to allow the teen to climb on. Sunstreaker followed his brother's footsteps.

~_See you at the outskirts of the town._~

~_Fine, then we'll take a slow journey back to the Ark._~

~_Alright then._~

Sharon whipped out her phone and went to search for her sister's number and to dial that number.

* * *

Sharon hopped out the vehicle and then turned to face the mech.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Sharon turned around to go in the house.

"Wait!"

Sharon paused and turned to face Sideswipe.

"Will we see you again?"

She smirked. "Totally."

"You gotta introduce your sister."

"Will do."

Sharon turned around and walked up the driveway of their home as Sideswipe drove off. Sharon smile grew bigger as she continued her way up the path as she hummed to herself, she reached the door and opened it. Sharon stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Make this quick Sharon." Sophie sighed. "Or we'll be late."

"Meh, it won't take long." Sharon assured her twin.

It was the next day and Sharon told her twin of what happened, of course Sophie didn't believe her sister, the two were heading towards the same place Sharon got ambushed last night.

"Ah, there they are."

Sophie blinked as her twin ran up to the Lamborghini's. She rubbed her forehead and then sighed as she approached the small group and crossed her arms.

"My twin." Sharon introduced.

Sophie blinked, who was she talking to?

"So this is your twin eh."

Sophie eyes widened slightly. "Uh Sharon...Did that car just-"

"Talk? Yeah, not really a car, an Autobot!"

"Autobot?" Sophie questioned.

"Cool isn't it, you better see it to believe it."

Sophie stood there as Sharon looked cheerful as she was grinning ear to ear. Sophie sighed and looked at her phone's clock.

"We better go." Sophie told her twin.

"Awww man!" Sharon whined.

"Stinking school." She then grumbled.

The two turned around and began to walk off as Sharon paused and looked at the Autobot twins.

"See you later, gotta go to stinkin school."

The two walked off as Sharon had a spring in her step and was in a giddy mood, nobody was going to ruin that mood of hers.

~_They seem nice._~ Sideswipe commented.

~_Whatever! We better go before Prowl ask us questions._~

The two didn't waste time in leaving as the human twins ran to get to school in time before the bell goes, not that Sharon gives a damn in the first place.

* * *

And I'm done. |Faints|, just friendship, family and humour in this fic, and maybe some Drama.

Some of these titles I will add are not to be taken seriously.

Review, fave, follow ect.


	2. Fight!

Here's the next chapter, didn't think it would get so much response :D, you guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 2

Fight!

* * *

Sharon was happy, she couldn't describe of how happy she was, it just appeared out of nowhere as both girls walked down the street. Sharon having a spring in her step while Sophie calmly followed her twin down the street as there were other kids going the same way as them, which was school. Sharon couldn't get rid of her giddy mood and it didn't look like it was going to go anytime soon, but Sophie didn't mind, she preferred this mood than her bad mood, which will lead to her infamous temper which can be nasty if you're the person who pisses her off in the first place.

"Sharon calm down, it's like you're about to bounce all over the place like those balls in the pinball machine." Sophie said,hoping to calm her twin down in any way she can.

"Aww come on sis, this mood is better than the last one I showed." Sharon said with glee.

"I suppose." Sophie sighed.

The two were not aware they were being watched from the bushes as they continued to make their way down the pavement as the school building came into view.

Rumble sniggered as he watched the two humans walked while the one with blue in her hair continued to bounce, they had found the one they're looking for, however it was a surprise to learn the human had a twin, something to report back to Soundwave.

"Can we go now?" Frenzy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we need to report back to the boss anyway."

The two Decepticons left before anyone got suspicious and spot them in the bush, spying on two human girls, mainly the Autobots.

* * *

Sharon burst through the door and rushed down the hall as Sophie sighed and shook her head, she wonders how she got Sharon as a twin, the rebellious, hot headed girl, Sophie is grateful she has a calm personality and can calm her twin down, well, tries to, which isn't easy at times. Sophie entered the room where her first lesson was about to begin as Sharon beat her to it an was sitting in her chair. Leaning backwards with both legs of the chair off the floor as she let out a small yawn, that giddy mood was now replaced to boredom. Sophie knew her sister can't wait until summer holidays begin, but first they've got to get through exams which were creeping around the corner.

Sophie sat down just as the bell went. Sharon put the chairs on all fours as she knows the teacher would have had a fit if she found Sharon sitting in the position she was currently in. Sophie shook her head as she scratched the inside of her ear with her pinky finger with a bored expression just as the teacher walked in, he placed all his stuff on the desk as the other students finally entered the classroom and went to their seats.

"Now I'm sure you're all aware that your exams are soon to begin."

All the students groaned at that as Sharon moaned. Sophie frowned slightly but didn't utter a word and simply listened to the teacher's words of wisdom...Well...If you want to call it that. Sharon blocked out most of the teacher's talking as she didn't pay attention at all. Sophie gave her twin a stern look and Sharon sat up immediately and listened, well, tried to but was failing miserably.

"Any questions?" The teacher asked.

Nobody raised their hands as Sharon frowned but said nothing at all and looked at the board in front of her with a bored expression, she simply wanted out but it appeared that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

During the lesson. Sharon would look out the window occasionally, luckily for her the teacher never noticed her looking out the window. Sharon frowned, why can't she shake this funny feeling out of her mind. Sophie was concerned for her twin as she gave Sharon a concerned glance. Sharon assured her twin she was alright with her own glance. Sophie was not convinced but gave a small nod anyway.

Sharon sighed to herself, she didn't want to get her twin worried, that was the last thing she wanted to do

* * *

Sharon muttered as she and her twin walk down the hall, the lesson had finished and were going to the next lesson. Sophie glanced at her twin occasionally but said nothing in case she upset her twin. However Sharon barely dodged someone swinging their fist. Sharon got in front of her twin and glared at the girl in front of her as Emma had a smug look.

"I see you met my cousin." Emma sneered.

"I bet she's a bitch, just like you." Sharon sneered back.

Emma glared at her as Sharon hissed darkly.

"I don't appreciate anyone hurting my cousin." The girl spat darkly.

"Not my fault your cousin is a spoilt, rotten little bitch." Sharon snarled.

Both girls glared at each other as most students stopped and watched the scene in front of them. Sophie shifted nervously as she gripped the handle of her bag.

"That's enough!" A teacher barked. "Get to your lessons immediately!"

Sharon walked past the girl as she nudged her hard. Sharon growled darkly but continued to walk forward. Sophie followed not far from her twin but avoided Emma's cousin like a plague. Sophie sighed to herself, and here she hoped the day would go smoothly, apparently not. Sophie frowned and entered the next class as Sharon growled darkly, she was doing a gesture of strangulation. Sophie made a mental note to ask someone to help with her sister's anger. The teacher noticed Sharon's foul mood and looked to Sophie for an answer, she could only shrug.

"Calm down." Sophie whispered to her twin.

She had a glare as a response and Sophie shrunk slightly but not a lot. Sharon grumbled as she looked at the board. Sophie sighed once again.

This was going to be a long day for the both of them.

* * *

Both twins headed down the hall as the morning had went and it was now lunchtime. Sharon's mood was no better. Emma's cousin who they discovered is named Tina kept on harassing them, mainly Sophie and that was getting Sharon's temper boiling and rising. Sophie gulped as they continued down the cafeteria. Tina whistled and extended her foot, causing Sophie to trip. Sharon caught her sister and that was the last straw.

"That's IT!" Sharon snarled at a smirking Tina. "You want a piece of me!? DO YA!"

"Sharon!" Sophie hissed.

But she was completely ignored. Sharon continued to seethe but she then calmed down and smirked. "I get it, you must be a coward."

Tina shot her a glare. "What did you say!?"

Sharon soon was grinning like the Cheshire cat as Sophie gulped but didn't utter a word at all.

"You're a coward, you know, not big enough of a person to go up against someone stronger than them." Sharon sneered.

"Fine! We'll take this outside! After school!" Tina snarled.

"Fine! I look forward to kicking your ass!" Sharon spat darkly.

The two girls went their separate ways as Sophie followed her sibling.

"Sharon what you did was stupid." Sophie scolded.

"I don't care! She'll regret crossing paths with me!" Sharon growled.

Sophie rubbed the back of her neck as the two continued down the hall and into the cafeteria. Sophie looked at Sharon and then frowned as she hugged herself.

"Don't worry about me sis." Sharon assured her twin. "I won't hurt her...Much."

Sophie sighed as they entered the hall and the two went to get food for themselves. Sharon was still fuming and Sophie could see that, she hopes Sharon will get over it before school ends, but she feels that won't happen anytime soon.

"Why did you have to accept it." Sophie sighed.

"Because she's asking for a good punch, I'll punch her into next year!" Sharon told her twin straight.

"Sure you will." Sophie sighed.

Sharon let out a snort and grabbed the tray as the two went to get food. Sharon mentally groaned as it was meatloaf, something she was not too fond of, but it was better than nothing. Once they got their meal the two went to find seating and found one near the entrance and got to the table before anyone else could.

"Even if you did win, she wouldn't get the hint anyway."

"Well I'll beat the shit out of her until she does."

"Can't you think of another way!"

"Nope, my mind is made up."

"Of course." Sophie sighed, once her twin had made up her mind, there was no chance Sharon would change her mind, it would be a miracle if she did change her mind.

But Sharon was stubborn, enough said. Sharon stabbed her meatloaf and Sophie frowned as she went to take a bite of her macaroni and cheese which sat on the plate.

"I look forward to beating her up" Sharon stated gleefully.

"Just try to not get suspended before the exams." Sophie warned.

"No worries sis, I won't." She assured Sophie.

Sophie had found that hard to believe but she couldn't do much about it, she may as well pray that Sharon doesn't brake this girl's ribs or any bones in the body. Sharon continued to stab her meatloaf while Sophie frowned and continued to eat her meal.

"Hey Soph." Sharon began.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have this funny feeling something is gonna happen?" She asked.

Sophie opened her mouth but then closed it as she tapped her chin, she hummed softly and then looked at her twin with a frown.

"Kinda." She admitted.

"Well I do."

Sharon looked to the outside world as the clouds were grey and the hot headed teen frowned, she was hoping for sun today, not rain, but if nature was going to give them rain, let it rain. Sharon scowled and gave one last stab of her meatloaf while grumbling under her breath, the weather suited her mood perfectly. Sophie didn't say anything but was showing some concern about her sibling.

"Look at her." Sharon hissed at Emma and her cronies including her cousin. "Little miss bitchy, thinks she's soo special."

Sophie didn't look but knew what her twin was on about. Sharon tapped her chin, should she tell Sophie about her encounter with the Decepticon seekers? No, it would be best not to.

"My cousin is the strongest girl in this cafeteria." Emma bragged loudly as Tina puffed her chest out proudly.

Sharon let out a snort and stabbed her meatloaf once again as the poor, unfortunate meatloaf was falling apart from how many times Sharon had stabbed it.

"She can beat anyone! Even a security guard."

Sharon saw that Emma was standing on the chair. She hopped onto the table, causing Sophie and a boy walking past to jump in fright.

"Sharon what are you doing!?" Sophie hissed.

Sharon completely ignored her twin and stood up straight.

"Yeah right! As if your cousin is strong! Bragging little bitch!"

"Well she is!" Emma snarled.

Sharon cackled and cracked her knuckles. "I look forward to beating the shit out of your cousin, she's gonna get a huge ass kicking."

"We'll see Caplin." Emma hissed.

Both girls planted their feet back on the ground as Sharon dusted her hands and sat down as she gave one last stab to her meatloaf.

"You're not going to eat that, aren't you?" Sophie asked.

"Nope!"

"Why did you get it for?"

"Cuz I needed something to take my anger out on and that won't get me in trouble with the law." Sharon answered.

"I suppose." Sophie sighed.

The clouds were getting gloomier and gloomier by the minute as Sharon looked out the window, her mood was not the best at the moment. Sophie was put off her food and pushed the tray away from her as it bumped into Sharon's tray.

"You do realize Emma will tell her Dad." Sophie said in a whisper.

Sharon scoffed. "I don't give a damn! She can tell him for all I care!"

Sophie sighed and rubbed her forehead as she flicked a stray pea that had fell onto the table. Sharon growled, no sign of the sun anywhere.

* * *

The twins walked down the hall as the bell recently went. Sharon grumbled under her breath as she gritted her teeth. Sophie knew her sister's temper was rising and she was also tense, only because of the fight after school.

"Can't wait to teach her a lesson." Sharon sneered.

"Of course you do." Sophie sighed and then frowned.

The two got to their class and entered the room and took their seats. The two looked out the window. Sharon scowled while Sophie frowned, the clouds were not friendly looking. The teacher entered and one boy raised his hand.

"If it rains heavy, can we go?" He asked.

The teacher glared at him.

"No you can not!" She growled.

Sharon let out a snort of amusement while Sophie simply smiled, the rest of the class laughed. The boy was pouting with his arms crossed.

"I had to ask." The boy said and then shrugged.

"Well I'm sure you would _love_ detention if you keep this up."

The boy shut his mouth instantly while Sharon smirked, looks like she'll be fighting in rain, and it won't be light at all, and knowing her luck. Tina would end it quickly as she would probably not want to get wet at all. Sharon smirked to herself and looked out the window as there was a flash, the boy shrieked as the class roared in laughter. The teacher huffed and slammed her book onto the desk, causing everyone to shut their mouths.

"Don't be such a baby!" She hissed. "It was a bit of lightning."

"Err...Right." He said nervously.

Sharon rolled her eyes, she wasn't scared of thunder nor lightning. Sophie wasn't bothered by it either, although she may jump in fright if the thunder was very loud but other than that she wasn't that bothered, but she did find it amusing when boys jumped in fright despite some saying they weren't afraid of anything.

Sharon looked out the window as there was the faint rumble of thunder in the distance followed by a flash, she rolled her eyes and continued to write in the book as the teacher was showing the subject on the board thanks to the projector. Sharon smirked to herself, she can't wait to finish and then give Tina a piece of her mind and then she'll show the bratty bitch's cousin, strongest. As if she can take down a security guard. Sharon grunted to herself and then frowned as the rain began to come down heavily. Her leg was twitching as she curled her toes slightly, she was ready to go, the sooner she kick Tina's ass the better, and she really wanted to get home before CSI began on TV.

Sharon could always send her sister home to record CSI for her but this funny feeling hadn't gone so she wasn't going to risk her sister's safety, besides, it won't hurt to miss one episode, she'll simply watch it online to catch up with the episode she missed.

* * *

The bell had went as the twins walked down the hall. Sharon cracked her knuckles and was grinning like a madman. Sophie swallowed but continued to follow her sibling.

"Soph I want you to stay here, in shelter."

Sophie blinked. "Why?" She asked.

"Because that funny feeling hadn't gone."

Sophie frowned but said nothing as Sharon handed Sophie her bag and then cracked her knuckles, the rain hadn't let up at all as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Didn't think you would show up." Tina sneered.

Sharon smirked. "At least I ain't a coward."

"Come down here and say it again!" Tina spat darkly.

"Gladly!" Sharon snarled as she rushed down the stairs and tackled the girl.

Tina shrieked as the two rolled on the floor and the cheers from other students reached their ears. Sophie merely sighed as she watched the scene. Fists were thrown as Tina screamed while Sharon cackled and continued her fury assault on the girl, who was a fool to challenge Sophie's twin.

"Hold still!" Tina snarled as she threw punches but was missing.

Sharon smirked as Sophie crossed her arms and simply watched, the two oblivious to being watched.

Rumble and Frenzy was highly amused and entertained with the fight. The human they were following earlier was missing punch after punch as she was also laughing at the other human's misery.

"I thought you were suppose to be strong!" She taunted.

The other human shrieked and tried to hit her but missed and almost tripped.

The two con sniggered quietly to themselves as Rumble elbowed his brother and looked to the other human sitting on the stairs, she had a more mature aura about her than her sibling.

"Daamn girl, so much for being strong."

"Shut the hell up Sharon!" The other human spat.

The two Decepticons looked to the human, whom they now is known as Sharon, who had a smug look on her face, a bit of blood trickling down her lip, probably bit it, the rain still hadn't let up.

Tina yelled and ran to go for a punch. Sharon merely grabbed her wrist and flipped the girl over her shoulder, the crowd roared and cheered as there was clapping.

Sharon stood up and spat blood out of her mouth, she smirked at Tina who was shooting daggers at her.

"What a waste of my time." Sharon stated coldly as she walked towards the steps.

"You done yet?" Sophie asked her twin.

"Yup!"

Sophie handed Sharon her bag and then got off the step as she stepped into the rain as she began to get wet, but she wasn't as bad as Sharon.

The two walked off, leaving Tina in a daze, embarrassed and humiliated. Sharon smirked as the two walked down the street.

* * *

Sophie fumbled for the keys as her fingers were numb and cold. Sharon tapped her foot as Sophie finally got the door open and the two stepped inside.

"Man that was fun. Gonna go and change into tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt." Sharon said.

Sophie said nothing and walked into the kitchen as she reached for a glass, the rain was still pouring as Sophie went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured it into the glass. Sophie sighed and took a gulp of her orange juice.

A crash caused Sophie to drop her glass into the sink from shock. She looked to see the door was broken and a metallic, black cat was staring at her as she swallowed hard.

"Sharon." Sophie mumbled.

The feline hissed and advanced towards her.

"We got you now fleshy." Rumble sneered.

"SHARON!" Sophie screamed.

She heard footsteps as Sharon reached the bottom.

"What's with the-Whoa!"

Sharon stared but then picked up a vase and threw it at the metallic feline, causing the vase to shatter. Sophie shrieked from fright.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Sharon taunted.

"Don't be afraid now Ravage." Frenzy taunted.

Ravage glared at the two and stalked towards Sharon who was smirking, however hiding behind her back was a wooden baseball bat. Sharon whipped it out and gave Ravage a good whack. He hissed and grabbed the bat with his teeth.

"You damn cat!" Sharon snarled.

She got it free, but not without some bite marks to it. Sharon growled and whipped something else out as Sophie's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me." Sophie moaned. "That's..."

"Yup! And I'm gonna use it!"

Sophie got her bag as did Sharon, luckily Sharon had decided to put shoes on her feet. Sophie whimpered quietly.

"Ready?" Sharon asked.

"If you must." Sophie whimpered.

Sharon grinned and tossed it as it exploded, letting out smoke.

"Hey! What the frag!" Rumble yelped.

In the confusion and chaos. Sharon ran to her sister and grabbed her wrist as the two bolted out the broken door and into the wet. Sharon tossed her now damaged baseball bat and grabbed a metal pole instead.

"There they are!"

Sophie gasped as Sharon cursed.

"Split!" Sharon ordered

The two bolted different directions.

"Soo...Who would be the easiest?" Frenzy asked.

"The human without the weapon, obviously."

"Think you can handle one human alone Ravage?" Rumble asked the feline.

Ravage hissed and went after Sophie.

"I guess that leaves us with the stronger human." Rumble pointed out.

"Don't forget, Megatron wants them alive." Frenzy reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Shit!" Sharon cursed as she cut herself on a branch.

"Where are you fleshy?" Rumble taunted. "We wanna talk."

"As if." Sharon hissed.

She continued to run as fast as she could, although the mud was not helping the situation, she kept on slipping with each step.

"Ah fuck!" Sharon growled.

She came to a stop and slid down an embankment and onto her ass. She groaned and got up and continued to run as she looked to see they were still following her.

"Oh for Pete sakes!" Sharon snarled.

The disadvantage of this there was so much forest, someone could get lost easily if you were not local. Sharon tripped but scrambled to her feet, she was wet, cold and muddy. Sharon growled darkly as she continued to run.

"We see you!"

"Take a hike!" Sharon yelled.

"No thanks, the sooner we get you and your sibling, the quicker we get out of this rain!"

Sharon swore under her breath as she continued to run from the two cassettes.

* * *

Sophie gasped for air as she continued to run, the thunder was above her head as the rain still continued to be heavy, she had lost Ravage...For now but who knows how long it would take until the metallic feline caught up with her, she felt pathetic, weak and pathetic. Sharon would always stand up for her, she wishes she was a bit like Sharon, but not with the anger. Sophie continued to run but then yelped as she tripped, getting mud on her, leggings dirty. Sophie whimpered and got to her feet, she was cold, her fingers were numb, hair sticking to her body.

"Why us?" Sophie asked herself.

Sophie shrieked as Ravage appeared out of nowhere and got in front of her. She whimpered and took steps back, while trying to not trip and land in the mud. Ravage hissed at the girl as Sophie looked around for a way out of her situation, she was hoping Sharon was having better luck, but she highly doubts it.

Sophie looked around for a way to escape, but she had none, even if she did. Ravage was watching her, like a hawk locked on to it's prey. Sophie swallowed hard. Ravage took a step forward as Sophie took a step back, she was weak and pathetic, unlike her twin. Who was strong and brave, like a lion.

Sophie picked up a rock and shakily tossed it at Ravage as the feline let out a yelp of surprise from the sudden movement. Sophie made a run for it once again, she heard the hiss behind her and Ravage followed her.

Sophie bumped into something and almost fell as she barely got her balance.

"Fraggit I got mud on my...Hey it's you!"

Sophie blinked and was met by Sideswipe's optics. Relief washed over her. Sophie yelped as Ravage came into eye sight, she went to hide behind Sideswipe.

"So that's why the cassettes were around the area today." Sideswipe said.

Sophie said nothing and watched Sideswipe shoot the metallic feline as Ravage yowled in pain and scampered off. Sophie sighed in relief and placed a hand on her chest.

"Where's your twin?" Sideswipe asked.

"B-being chased." Sophie answered shakily.

Sideswipe frowned. "Are you ok?"

"C-cold." Sophie whimpered.

"Of course, you never had the chance to warm up."

Sophie shook her head and then frowned.

"Follow me."

Sophie said nothing but obeyed, they continued to walk until they came into a clearing and Sophie spotted a path which she assumed led onto a road.

"Where ya been?" Jazz asked.

Sideswipe gestured to a trembling Sophie as she let out a small sneeze.

"Dis one of da twins yer were on about?" Jazz asked once more.

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, her other half must be chased by Rumble and Frenzy."

"Don't worry lil lady, yer safe." Jazz assured her.

She said nothing and simply nodded. As water dripped from her hair and nose.

"Ah, ya had a rough day ey?" Jazz said utterly amused.

Sophie gave a small smile. "Y-yeah."

Sophie mentally sighed, she wished things were normal again. Jazz transformed and opened his door. Sophie heistated.

"Ey don't worry, jus a bit of water, don't mind getting wet."

Sophie walked over and climbed in.

"Primus girl! Yer wet."

"Th-thanks."

:_Ratchet, I suggest ya get the medbay ready._:

:_Why?_: Came Ratchet's gruff voice on the other end.

:_Ya got a patient, make that two when she's found._:

:_So you found the human twins?_:

:_Yep, da one I got is soaking wet and she's shiverin a lot._:

:_Understood, make sure you keep her warm during your trip._:

:_Will do._:

Jazz didn't hesitate and left the area immediately.

* * *

"Damn you to hell!" Sharon spat darkly.

"No thanks." Frenzy sneered.

Sharon growled and managed to step onto the road as she swore under her breath, luckily the roads were quiet. Sharon wiped her face but that didn't do any good. She hissed and tossed the pole at one of the twins and knocked Rumble on the helm.

"You glitch!" Rumble yelled as Sharon sneered.

Sharon blinked as a shadow loomed over her, she tilted her head and grinned.

"Thank the lord!" Sharon cried as Sideswipe grinned himself.

"Bad day huh?"

"Shut it!" Sharon spat.

Sideswipe laughed and shot the cassettes and sent the two flying as they yelled and landed somewhere in the forest.

"Where's Sophie!" Sharon said in a panic.

"It's ok, she's safe with Jazz." Sideswipe assured her.

"Good." Sharon breathed.

Sideswipe transformed and opened his door, just like Jazz did earlier.

"Who cares of I get wet and muddy, if it was Sunny he would moan all the way back to the ARK." Sideswipe told her.

Sharon laughed and climbed into the vehicle as they left.

* * *

"That hurt." Rumble moaned.

"Slaggin Autobots!" Frenzy spat as he pulled another twig out of his back.

"The boss is gonna kill us for failing to catch two mere humans, so will Megatron." Rumble complained.

"And Starscream will complain that how we managed to not grab two mere humans." Frenzy grumbled as Ravage had found the two.

"Had it bad kitty cat." Rumble taunted.

Ravage merely hissed at the two.

"How about we take a slow walk back to base." Frenzy suggested.

"Good idea."

The cassettes walked off, the slow journey back to Nemesis while also thinking of some excuses to get themselves out of trouble.

* * *

And I'm done :D

Phew, man that took a while :\.

I failed at Jazz's accent T_T, I gave it my best though.

Anyway, review please, thanks.


End file.
